Generally, a feed-back control is adopted for a hydraulic pressure control in a vehicle brake device. According to the feed-back control, a controlled pressure amount is decided to have the hydraulic pressure of a control object approximate quickly to a target pressure which is a pressure decided in response to a brake operation. Such feed-back control is shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication JP2005-38314 A